Ne, Kanda!
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: What happens when our favorite whiteheaded exorcist decides to ask Kanda a bunch of questions out of boredom? What becomes of their little meeting. And what happens next?


Ne Kanda!

Summary: What happens when our favorite white-headed exorcist decides to ask Kanda a bunch of questions out of boredom? What becomes of their little meeting. And what happens next?

Me: This idea came out of nowhere... but it's not that bad!

Allen: Please enjoy her hard work!

Lavi: Oh, Allen's so nice! Tackles Allen to ground

Me:... ok, Lavi I think you're killing him. SWEAT DROPS

Kanda: Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man. And I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots. Takes out Mugen

Me: RUN FOR YA LIVES!!!!!

**Ne, Kanda!**

The two were sitting quietly across from each other in the library, reading books. When suddenly, "Ne Kanda?" A certain white-headed asked.

"Nani, Moyashi? I'm trying to read in peace for once." Kanda replied in annoyance.

"Hmph, it's A-L-LL-E-N!" Allen complained. Kanda looked at the boy in a amusement.

"Yea, yea what is it?" He asked coldly.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions." Allen replied.

"Cheh, go ahead."

"Why don't you let people call you by your fist name?" Allen asked.

"Because it's annoying." answered Kanda.

"Then how come Lavi calls you by your first name?"

"Because he probably has a death wish." Kanda answered.

"You wouldn't really kill him right?" Allen asked, a bit disturbed.

"I probably will one day." Kanda replied, not one hint of emotion put into it.

Allen sweat dropped, and decided to keep quiet for a bit.

"Weren't you going to ask me questions?" Kanda asked looking up from his book.

"Well, yea..."

"So ask." Kanda said plainly.

"Um, ok. Why do you have such a short temper?" Allen asked.

"Because people piss me off a lot." he answered glaring at Allen. Allen got the hint and asked more questions.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking specifically about me, now would you Kanda?" Allen asked in a dark tone.

'Funny how moyashi can go from happy to scary as hell in 3 seconds flat.' Kanda thought to himself.

"Kanda?" Allen asked. Snapping Kanda out of his trance.

"Well, I guess I am." he answered.

"..., well then, how come your not yelling at me and telling me to get lost?" Allen asked curiously.

"Because your entertaining."

"Meanie." Allen said pouting.

"Well, I answered your question didn't I?" Kanda said looking back at his book.

"MEANIE, MEANIE, MEANIE, MEANIE!" Allen chanted.

"Ne, Yu-chan, is that you and Allen?" A voice asked.

"Ah, Lavi!" a surprised Allen said.

"Yup. So what are you two doing?" Lavi asked cheerfully.

"Just reading." Kanda replied.

"No, he was answering some of my questions. But then he started being mean!" Allen answered, still pouting. Lavi looked at Allen's face and jumped him.

"AW, Allen-chan looks so kawaii!!!!!" Lavi yelled holding him tightly.

"Lavi, I can't breathe!" Allen managed to say. Kanda just watched them, trying to focus on his book. But he couldn't help but stare at the struggling Allen in amusement. If anything, moyashi came in handy whenever Lavi was around.

"Kanda, help me!!!!!" Allen shouted. Luckily for them, they were the only ones in the library. Otherwise, they'd be in big trouble with bookman.

"Ie." Kanda replied.

"Why you, so you're just gonna watch me die?!?!?!" Allen asked trying to get away from Lavi's grip.

"Pretty much." Kanda replied grinning.

"Horrible!" Allen yelled.

"Cheh." Kanda said as he put Mugen up to Lavi's throat.

"Let him go." Kanda said with a dark tone, and murderous glare.

And at once Lavi dropped Allen, and ran out of the room. Claiming that bookman was calling him.

"Arigatou." Allen said thankfully, and I mean he was really thankful.

"Don't mention it. Besides, it was amusing to see you struggle." Kanda said putting Mugen into its sheathe.

"Meanie." Allen said once again.

"Aren't I the one that just saved your life?" Kanda said giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Ja." He left a confused, flushed, and bright red Allen to stand there. But, he'd come back later, to tell the kid how he looked. Because it was his chance to annoy him for pay back.

-FIN-

A/N: It was longer than I thought it'd be, but it's good. Well, another story complete. I'm gonna go get more cookies. Want some? They're chocolate chiiiiiip! You know you doooooooo!


End file.
